Death Note: The Band
by Uzumaki Ayame
Summary: In another world, where there is no Kira, lives a few people living normal lives. These people end up finding eachother, and creating the world's greatest band of all, a band, that they called Death Note. Rated M for Yaoi, Sex, drugs, contains spoilers.
1. L Lawliet

_The first Death Note Story I thought to put up here, just made it today as soon as I came home from school, the first chapters are the beginnings of the main characters in this story, so if it seems un interesting, please be patient...thank you. Please Review with either advice on how to make it better, or how good it is already._

_May contain spoilers for those who don't know full name's yet..._

**Plot**: In another world, where there is no Kira, lives a few people living normal lives...these people end up finding eachother, and creating the world's greatest band of all...a band, that they called Death Note.

**_Rated M for drama, sex, rape, drugs, violence, and for yaoi pairings such as..._**

LightxL

MelloxNear

MattxMello

BeyondxMello

BeyondxNear

**_Including a few pairings such as..._**

MisaxLight

Ryuk(human)xMisa

**Death Note: The Band**

((Included with drama…))

**_Chapter One: L Lawliet_**

When L was five years old, he opened his eyes to the horrid smell of smoke.

He coughed and quickly rolled onto the floor, crawling his was to the door and trying his best to reach his short arms up to the knob. When he made it, it was too hot to touch and he had to lower his hand fast from the pain. L coughed again and crawled to his window, opening it and yelling out as loud as he could, though he was too weak to yell loud enough. He coughed, continuing to yell for help, before he ran right up to the door and with a swift motion kicked at it. It didn't budge, so he kicked again, and again, and after about many tries he successfully created a hole. L had to drop back to the floor to breathe the clean air, before he got back up and started to claw and pull to make the hole bigger, and with blistered and blood stained hands the 5 year old managed to crawl through the hole and he dropped to the ground again to breath. The flames were all around him now, and he yelled from the floor for his mother and father, with no response except the sound of the flames flicking about.

He soon heard the echo of alarms outside, and with a weak smile, he nodded to himself, believing his parents had called the emergency line and they would be safe. L was at the top floor though of their 5 story mansion…he would not get out alive…

L closed his eyes, and dreamed of the last days with his parents. The lessons he learned from his mother and father, though he wasn't treated as a son but more of a student, he loved them and cherished them anyway…

_Then they were gone..._

He opened his eyes from his dream, and he was standing outside of the gates of a large orphanage, the Wammy House. He squeezed the hand of his savior, Watari, and as the snow fell around them, L realized that he would be here for a very long time…

L entered the Wammy House...he lived, he pushed back emotion, he slept, he aged, he learned, he matured, he mastered, he taught…and then, he left, and he was famous.

Watari and himself soon left to travel, managing to visit every spot of the globe before deciding to join the police over in Japan, and with L's massive intellect and smarts, he was promoted. Promotion after promotion, and soon he became the famous, worldly know, Detective L…his true name forever to become a mystery…as everyone around him forgot who he was…and soon…he was solving the most difficult cases of the world.

The Wammy house would never forget they're favorite guy, though.

As L lived, he continued to solve case after case, Watari helping him right by his side, but L always wondered, deep in his mind, he always wondered if there was ever more out there than fighting crime like some secret super hero…wasn't there more?

Why was life so boring?


	2. Light Yagami

_This chapter is short...since Light's life was perfect all in all lol. Enjoy and Review..._

**_Chapter Two: Light Yagami_**

Light has always wanted to make his father proud of him…and he was always successful at it…making him believed to be the most successful in life, in general.

Light was born in a family of those who loved him dearly, his mother staying at home to cook delicious meals and clean the house and make it shine, his father going off to work at the police station and bring home money for them…his younger sister remained…cute…and Light worked hard in school to keep straight A's and become just as good as his father.

Because Light had always done overly well, he thought of himself as someone who would soon become overly successful, and those around him believed he would be as well. He had charm, good looks, talent, and most of all, smarts…and those were the main ingredients needed to be successful in a career and in life.

On a specific date, Light soon became bored with learning…he assumed he already knew everything there was to know, but that did not stop him from attending school. It was after school when he picked up a book with a title on the cover called "Death Note"…

He took it home and decided to hold onto it until it's owner would come looking for him…

_He never used it though._

Light soon got into a good college and graduated right out, and soon after that he got a career with his father and both teamed up as policemen, both being promoted to the high ranks and now both bringing home money. Light was always successful, as he himself and those around him knew he would be…but why assume what was already to happen?

Knowing everything…wasn't that boring enough?


	3. Misa Amane

_misa's got a little kick in her life, Read and Review 33_

**_Chapter Three: Misa Amane_**

She was born into fame, her mother being a famous actress while her father was a famous actor. Her younger brother was the boy you would see on a commercial eating cereal, or drinking kool-aid, his photo's were everywhere; and soon, Misa's were too…she became a model for clothing lines and brands all over the world...she started this when she turned 10. Her life was a happy one...

When she turned 16, though, she felt her life would be ruined forever…

Misa returned home from a photo shoot, when the lights were off and would not turn on. She assumed that her family was trying to scare her…but she was wrong. She slipped out of her shoes and walked into the house, with a light gasp she stepped back when she ended up stepping into a puddle. She lowered her eyes down and gazed at the puddle of blood beneath her feet. She ran through the first floor, then before she could go up the stairs to look about, she realized that the trail of blood lead right up the stairs, and at the top rested her younger baby brother, lifeless…

She soon found her father in a blood soaked bed, and his bedroom window open. A man was hanging in the tree outside, and Misa got a chance to look. The man had crazy eyes, and with a horrible smile, he jumped from the tree and ran off. Misa called the police…

Misa never got to find her mother, but from what the police reports said about the Juicer in their kitchen…Misa didn't even want to know what happened…

Misa was alone…her poses in the magazines soon became less alive and happy, and more dull and frail. Misa wandered about, she had money…she had a new home, she had everything she could want…except a family…she managed to enter into a private school in Osaka, and when she graduated from there, she didn't believe it was necessary to even continue with her learning, and she continued her modeling career instead of completing college.

One day though…she decided to pray, it was a sour, cruel prayer…she wished death upon the man who killed her family…she hated him, and wanted him to simply die, any way was fine…but death or a life sentence was what she wanted.

_Her prayer was answered…_

A man known as Light Yagami had captured the man that killed her family, and who had killed many others as well. The man was to get a death penalty, and when that was completed, Misa went to Light in person to thank him…only to fall in love…

Soon, she became obsessed, and visited him about six days a week, hanging out, having fun, life was happy and good again, Light was her savior, she would never forget it…She was in love with him…

Did Light love her back, though…?


	4. Beyond Birthday

_Beyond Birthday, his story may not be accurate, I wrote most of what I remember reading from the Novel "Death Note: Another Note, the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases". Read and Review :)_

**_Chapter Four: Beyond Birthday_**

Beyond's life was nothing but a struggle…even in the beginning.

Beyond grew up in the Wammy House Orphanage for the gifted children, he remembered and was always told that he was founded at the front steps of the orphanage on a cold winter day, wrapped in nothing but newspaper…and some of the other children even said that this was the reason why he was so cold hearted, and was always ice to the touch.

Like L, he was always by himself and alone…his only friend was A, and he barely spoke to him unless they were in class together or found A in the play room, which he rarely ever did.

Beyond was gifted with un-natural red eyes, but these eyes gave him the ability to see when one would die before him…the time, date, age, everything…and of course everyone's real name. He never used his gift, he never knew what he would need it for when he was young…he did know that some day it would come in handy though.

Beyond Birthday, B, always hated the thought of the Wammy House, their main goal was to learn, learn, learn, and become as smart as L to one day run in his footsteps as the world famous Detective. He wished there was more than that, he wanted to run his own life…but he never got a chance, and he knew there never would be. He dressed himself just like L one day, and that was what remained…a simple reflection of a wannabe L.

Besides B being overly stressed, A was as stressed as he was, though instead of enduring it like Beyond was managing to, he committed suicide…and thus, B's last and only friend was now gone…

Beyond became a cruel boy throughout his days in the Wammy House, though he had a high I.Q. score, he never seemed to be better than L…he took his anger out on the other children of the orphanage around him, and by the age of 16, the current owner of the house, Roger, kicked Beyond out and told him that it would be best if he just left…and so the man did, he vanished outside of the orphanage, never heard from within the walls of the place he used to call home except from the whispers of children's tales and rumors and secrets…though a recent serial killing was traced back to him…

_But there was no proof._

Beyond always wondered, throughout his life in the outside world, if there was more to life than just fulfilling another person's dream. Was there more to life than simply living it?

Was there anything out there for him?


	5. The Wammy Children

_Oh snap, and now here is where we bring the introductions to a close and start up the actual story! Read and Review!_

**_Chapter Five: The Wammy Children_**

M squared was his nickname, how there ended up being two M's in the Wammy house even confused Roger, the owner…but it was acceptable.

M squared was Matt, though his true name was Mail Jeevas, he was a year younger than the true M, Mello, or his name Miheal. The two were best friends, since forever, ever since Mello was in the orphanage and when Matt entered, Matt knew that they would become the best of friends and remain so for a long time.

Of course they were both opposites though, Matt came into the world with loving parents that told him straight forward that they could not raise enough money to care for him, and he accepted going to the orphanage…while Mello, on the other hand, never knew his parents, and when he was forced to enter, he was the first male to ever want to get out. Mello was sent to the orphanage before Matt, and while Mello was there, he heard rumors of a new boy coming in. Back then Mello was first, and soon after Matt was already up in Second place to becoming the next L. Mello worked hard always, while Matt fooled about and played more videogames than studying for their classes. Matt introduced Mello to the fun side of life, and though Mello didn't really ever join him in game playing, he did enjoy watching Matt play and it did make him smile… The two were best friends since then, and not even a year later was when Matt gave him his first kiss.

Of course, Mello today doesn't consider it a real one, since back then they had no idea what they were doing, but Matt considers it so.

_Then everything changed when another new boy appeared._

Mello was 12, while Matt had just turned 11…a 10 year old boy soon came into the orphanage known as N, or Near…or Nate River.

Mello and Matt introduced themselves, but Near was hesitant before actually speaking to them. From his appearance, he was shy…he acted so, and he looked so. The male entered the Wammy house with all white clothing, and as he spent more time there, he changed from actual clothes to simple white pajama's all day every day. He avoided other people around him, and though Matt would try to hang out with him, Near preferred simply playing with a puzzle and toys in a corner than communicating with anyone else. After a while, Mello and Matt gave up and preferred him to leave them alone as well, the weird boy wouldn't bug them atleast…

Then the new rankings were posted.

Near was first, Mello was shoved to second and Matt was still in third. Matt looked at his rating, shrugged and smiled before wandering off with game in hand. Near looked at his ranking, looked at Mello for a moment before lowering his head and wandering off to play with his toys in his room. Mello stood and stared…

The boy was tricking him into thinking he was nothing but a shy, lonely boy who felt nothing…but now he knew, Near was a trickster, and he was now his rival.

This continued for a long time, until Mello was 16 and decided it was time for him to leave. Roger asked why, and Mello answered simply stating that he was never able to surpass the emotionless boy, and if he still couldn't after so many years, he was a simple failure and will succeed in his own way outside of the orphanage. Roger could not protest, and Mello was soon gone…leaving Near and Matt behind.

Near seemed unfazed, though he suddenly lost interest really quickly with certain toys and such and would end up wandering about, and sometimes Matt caught him gazing into Mello's old room, which was now empty. When Matt was finally 17, he had enough… sure he had plenty friends, but no one was his best friend like Mello, and he followed the male to the outside world.

Near was now completely alone…he had no competition. He was first while no one was in second, third, or even fourth…Near was empty, he had blocked out emotion since he was taught it was a weakness by his old parents, but he truly did show an emotion that day, the only one that an emotionless wreck could express when alone, and that was pure sadness.

Near sat alone, ate alone, slept alone, not even his toys that used to help could help him…but that was where he remained…and instead of following like Matt, he remained at the orphanage…for a long time…

And now, we'll go to the current date…it was the day where they all suddenly were bound by destiny. L, Light, Misa, B, Matt, Mello, and Near…though they were all apart in a way, they were all soon bound together to create a world famous band…known as Death Note.


	6. It's Called Destiny

_Woot! This may be the last chapter for awhile, I'm getting busy, and I need to focus on some other things :D But R&R please 3_

**Chapter Six: It's Called Destiny**

L was tired. Strange enough, he hadn't been sleeping for years, didn't seem to ever have the time to. His eyes were always wide open, whether it be from all the sweets he eats throughout the day to give him a sugar rush of energy, or from the coffee's and tea's that had a lot of sugar dosages including high in caffeine. He could never sleep…but today, he had the need to, and he wished it. So Watari helped him to his bed by carrying him up the stairs and tucking him in, before shutting off the lights and closing the door. Today was their last day in Japan, before they went to England to visit the Wammy House to check on the kids. It was going to be a surprise visit actually, so not even the owner of the house, Roger, would know about it until they got there.

Morning came in no time at all, and Watari appeared at L's bedside with a tray of nothing but Strawberry Jam and a spoon. L woke up immediately from the sound of the jar opening, and he took the jar of Jam and got out of bed. He was still in the clothes he had worn for a very long time, it was his typical wear. A long sleeved white shirt and some baggy jeans, socks and shoes were a no-no. He dug his fingers into the jar and cupped it all out with his hand, before slamming it against his lips and drinking it off his palm. He licked the remains from his fingers before he did the same again, this time having the decency to chew once placed into his mouth. The two sat like this and waited to be done. Watari sat quietly in a chair while L continued to eat the remains of the jar, and once he had completely cleaned it all, he gave the empty jar to Watari and Watari left.

L tried to shove his large feet into some worn out sneakers, but they were old, and he did not fit into them. He sighed as he stared at the shoes in defeat. Watari saw this, and he left the hotel and returned with a new pair of sneakers. Plain white shoes, nothing fancy, and L happily slipped his feet into them as Watari finished packing everything else they had. No clothes except for all of Watari's many different suits and ties, everything else was computer equipment. When Watari was finished, L and Watari left the hotel and headed for Japan, first class of course. Watari believed L deserved the best, since he was worldly known and famous…L thought otherwise, at least, he didn't consider himself the prodigy he used to be.

___________________________________________________________________________________

"I see you're still very interested in the piano, Near."

Near remained silent as he placed his pale and thin index finger on top of the keys of the grand piano. He wore his large white pajamas, as always, no socks or shoes, he was barefoot. He sat on the piano bench in the largest room of the Wammy Orphanage, the common room.

The orphanage could be easily mistaken for a mansion, the outside made the building look large, and when one stepped inside it would be even larger than the outside. When the doors of the house opened, you were already inside of a large room with clean white floor tiling, white painted walls and paintings of people. Most were people of history, any history, you saw paintings of American presidents, paintings of German rulers, English detectives, and of course there was a portrait of L right beside the doorway leading ahead down a long hallway. Turning left and right lead to more hallways…and if you were to stay straight and move forward out of the main entrance, you would, after awhile, come across a large open doorway, where the common room resided. It was the main play area. There were tables and chairs about in certain area's that had puzzles and board games sitting at the top, there were a few doors around the room that lead to closets which held more activities such as drawing, materials to do so, and there were more board games. There was the grand piano all the way at the end of the white tiled room, a white piano that was barely ever played on except for L when he used to live there. The room was filled with light always, except when night came, but even then the room was filled with the glow of the moon. The walls were white and there were many windows that were larger than life, and sometimes if you looked out of it you could see more children hanging out outside either playing soccer or just having fun. Going passed the common room lead to the next room that was even farther ahead on the opposite side of the common room, the library. It was open from six in the morning to twelve at night, filled with rows and rows of books and tables where children studied and learned. Going farther lead to classrooms that sat right beside each other…and then it lead to a dead end where a small elegant table and a vase were placed in front of a large window. Turning right at the main entrance leads to the offices of the teachers that stay to teach the children, and all the way at the end was where Roger's office was. Going to the left at the main entrance lead to the bedrooms of the children, including Mello, Matt, and Nears room…

No one has been in Matt or Mello's room ever since they left.

"Are you interested in having me hire a tutor for your lessons?"

Near blinked, focusing on what was in front of him again. He sat on the piano bench and was still silent as he brushed his index finger across the keys gently, before he lifted both hands and began to fluently play Fur Elise. Roger was standing behind him, waiting for a reply, and he was beginning to doubt that he would even get a response when Near spoke up "I don't need one, but thank you, Roger."

"I see you're already good." Roger chuckled, the usual old man chuckle. Near continued to play the piano, the music filled the empty common room. Shadows moved around the floor from the bright sun and all the children outside. As usual, everyone but Near was outside enjoying the beautiful day, Near disliked the outdoors.

Roger patted Near's shoulder, and Near winced. Roger immediately dropped his hand "Sorry." Near stopped playing. "Well, if you need me I'll be in my office…" Roger turned and headed for the door, and Near started to play Moonlit Sonata. Roger paused at the doorway and turned his head to Near "And…Near?" Near continued to play.

"I know it hurts that you feel alone, since Mello and Matt left…but please try to make friends, you will soon be leaving and be on your own, you don't want to remain alone in the world, do you?"

With that said Roger left, and Near lost his trace in the song and hit a horrible bad note. It went silent in the common room, and Near stared down at the piano keys quietly. He made a soft breath, before he slowly looked up from the keys and glanced outside, where kids were laughing and running around, a group of boys were running around playing soccer. How long had it been since Mello left? Near was sixteen now, and it had been three years since Mello left, two since Matt left…Mello was eighteen now and Matt seventeen, it had been awhile. Near wondered if they ever thought about visiting, but he continuously was filled with doubt whenever he thought of it, Mello hated him, and because Mello hated him, Matt disliked him as well. Near only had himself, his puzzle, and the piano, which he had learned to master while he was by himself in the Wammy House. Besides his games, Near was alone.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Mello sat in his apartment building on a small chair in the living room area. It was a one bedroom, one bathroom, living room and kitchen home. He shared the bedroom with Matt, who he found wandering alone a year after Mello left the Wammy house. It was a strange coincidence he was thinking about him around that time as well…

_Mello had just left the Wammy house, regretting he had ever left…he knew no one outside of the orphanage, and his best friend, Matt, wasn't joining him this time. About after two months of wandering the streets, he applied for a small job at a music store and started to get money. A year had passed, and he had saved enough money to stop renting hotel rooms and start to buy his apartment finally. As he stepped out of the last time he would be sleeping in a hotel, he immediately saw Matt staring at the building, looking like a lost puppy. His green eyes were wide as he looked up at the hotel, and when he noticed Mello, he made a wide smile and walked up to him. Mello smiled back; and they left together… Mello and Matt weren't alone anymore, now they had each other._

It had been three years since Mello left the Wammy house, and two for Matt. Mello was now sitting on his living room chair with a guitar he had saved up for. He was playing random tunes he made up, and sometimes he would listen to Matt's game music and replay the tunes on his guitar. Mello had gotten really good at the instrument, Matt, on the other hand, didn't seem to be interested in learning anything but the cheat codes to his games. Matt appeared soon out of the bedroom and scratched his wild hair. He combed it out with his fingers, his red hair soon getting smoothed out, and then he gazed over at Mello who continued to play and ignore him. Matt saw Mello's blue eyes glued to his music, so he moved to the kitchen and started to look for food.

Mello continued to play, suddenly getting into it and making up his own song as he started to play. His electric guitar was simply black with no design except the shape being a heart. It was the last one in stock, and Mello had saved so much for so long to just wait for another one to show up.

"Want to visit the Wammy house sometime?"

Mello popped a string.

Matt whistled innocently, not believing it was his fault…he made a nervous laugh before moving away with his cereal bowl and sitting on the loveseat in front of the television. He turned on the TV and started to watch cartoons. Mello sighed from his messed up string, before he turned and looked at Matt "What made you think about it so suddenly?" "You work at the music shop…" Matt said with a mouthful of captain crunch "And I work at a coffee shop…and all we do is go back and forth to work…back and forth to shop, back and forth to do the most boring things in life. You play your instrument, I play my games… but what can we do? Hell, I'm sure you can impress that stupid Near with your guitar, something you're better at than him…and I'll be right behind you." Matt gulped and turned his head to peek over his shoulder at Mello "Hey, if that's not a good enough excuse for going…what do we have planned today? Nothing. Let's just go visit, our excuse is that we were bored as hell and had shit to do."

Mello hated how right Matt was, and Matt usually was never right.

He sighed as he nodded and got to his feet. He wore leather, black leather, and he slipped into a vest with a fur hood. Matt was wearing his usual striped long sleeved shirt and a tan vest over it. They seemed like opposites even though they sometimes agreed on everything. Mello was into the tight clothes, leather pants, leather tank top, everything but the vest…while Matt wore loose clothes, baggy jeans, baggy shirt and a vest. The only agreement in what they wore was their vest. "I need to buy a new string, and then we can go." Mello said as he carried his guitar and headed for the door, Matt then blurted "N-Not yet! I have to finish my breakfast! And my cartoons…and…stuff."

Mello rolled his eyes "Procrastinating…as usual." Mello opened the door and went off to prepare his guitar. He would blow Near away, if the boy was still there, at least.

As Matt was left alone with his cereal and cartoons, he began to wonder if he himself needed to improve on something to impress the kids at the Wammy House. He had always wondered if he should do the same as Mello and try out the guitar, but he was always the follower…he wanted to be different.

The bass could be a good choice.

Matt finished his cereal and finished off the milk as well. He placed the bowl in the kitchen sink, since he never did much of anything but work and Mello was the cleaner around the apartment. He walked into the bedroom where the two beds sat against opposite walls, one side of the room was messy, which was Matt's mess, while the other side of the room had a lot of paperwork, books, and of course that was Mello's side of the room. Matt regretted nothing.

"Alrighty…" He mumbled to himself as he started to search around the room for any amount of cash that was available. He looked under piles of clothes; he looked under his bed and through more clothing, foods, plates, and shoes. He searched in the closet, and then he started to search Mello's side of the room. He managed to find, altogether, a total of fifty dollars. Mello's guitar cost around one thousand something dollars. He was nowhere near his goal. Matt began to wonder why he was best friends with a guy that was so much better than him. Mello could easily live his life successfully and be on top of the world if it wasn't for Matt dragging him down. Matt did admit though, he was glad that Mello didn't give up on him…Matt needed Mello, more than what was known to the blonde male.

Matt had a few deeper feelings for him.

All his life in the orphanage, him and Mello would talk about girls and why they weren't interested yet. Matt, on the other hand, had always been interested in both sexes, just was seen with the girly magazines more often than the manly. Matt found out he was bisexual the day he was watching TV, and a male advertisement appeared. The children in the orphanage were gone outside, and Matt, strange enough, decided to stay in and play videogames instead of hang out with the guys and play soccer. The commercial was about deodorant. Matt was simply staring in awe, but it wasn't because the deodorant was claimed to be so fresh…the male on the TV looked so fresh. The way he moved, his skin was really smooth and glowing, he looked…divine.

Matt was bisexual, he had managed to hold in the secret for so long because his friendship with Mello was more important than a relationship with him. He had a crush on Mello, he wanted to do everything he did, he was a dog, a follower…but he didn't mind that as long as Mello was the leader…the master.

One hundred and one dollars.

Matt snapped out of his daydream, and he had managed to find one hundred and one dollars. The bass would soon be his if he looked all over the house and worked a little harder at his job. He would ask Mello for lessons, and maybe the two can make something of themselves, together.

______________________________________________________________________________

It was the same as he remembered it to be. A flash back from lost times was replaying in the back of his head.

A young boy was standing beside an older man outside the gates of the mansion like building. The five year old was tightly holding onto the old man's hand, he was so nervous and scared, he was so lonely…

Now here he was again, but this time he didn't need anyone, he had knowledge, smarts, and he had wisdom…and he was only here to visit. He was free from the loneliness, he was older now.

((His age will never be revealed in this story btw 3 ))

L made a wide smile as Watari opened the car door for him. He stepped out of the vehicle, and Watari shut the door behind him and locked the car. Watari and L walked down the gray stoned path that soon lead them to the black barred gates. Watari opened them, and L stepped to the other side with Watari right behind. The two walked down more of the dark grey stoned path, and soon reached the double doors of what used to be called L's home. Watari opened the door for L, and L stepped inside. A familiar presence was now around him, a safeness that he could never get from being outside or by himself…it was a comfortable feeling that nothing could ever happen to him, or touch him, it was a very pleasant feeling.

"Hello, welcome to the-"

L and Watari turned their heads to see Roger, the old man's glasses slipped down his nose and then slowly fell and cracked a little when it hit the floor. Roger hadn't seen Watari or L in probably years. Roger's shocked expression soon turned into a proud one, his lips curved into a smile. Watari began to smile as well, though L remained the same and he shoved his hands into his jean pockets.

"It's been so long!" Roger said happily as he hurriedly picked up his glasses and walked up to Watari and shook his hand quickly. Watari nodded as he returned the favor "It has been, we decided to come in for a visit." As the two old men chatted away, L slipped out of his shoes to touch the familiar floor beneath him with his feet. It was cool, as if no one had stepped in the entrance for years…it brought an icy chill, but the chill was welcomed, for it was still a familiar coldness…a friendly coldness.

L took the time to wander around and search for familiar faces. The people that used to be in the orphanage around the same time L was were not anywhere in sight, but he did see new faces, and some familiar new faces from the last time he had visited. As he passed through the halls in a ghostly like manner, some children ran passed him talking about tests, books they have read, and other things that only a child prodigy would know. The Wammy House was still the same. Not many paid attention to him, which was surprising…he was known to be famous and only those that resided in the Wammy House orphanage knew what he looked like. Not many seemed to notice him; maybe the children were too busy? As L continued to walk, he heard a familiar tune.

A piano.

Who was playing on it? No one had ever touched it until he decided to play; he stopped when he had already mastered all the music and left the orphanage. Who decided to play it again after such a long time?

L followed the music, and it lead him to an empty common room. He saw the white piano in the distance, also being played by a white figure. The boy was pale, he was wearing white pajamas, and he looked like a lonely ghost just sitting there playing by himself. The boy reminded him of someone he knew.

L slowly entered the room and walked carefully closer until he stood behind the young boy. He sounded as if he had mastered the piano, but when he was done with one song he would go back to the one he had played before…he just needed some new piano books.

"I hear you are talented…" L said softly to not ruin the mood of the melody. The boy remained silent as he continued to play, and as he did so he started to go up and down the scale, still playing the same melody except in different forms. He was showing off.

L smiled widely, it was a usual curious smile he made whenever he was on a very interesting case…which he hadn't been on in awhile "Do you know anything else..?"

The boy stopped playing, and he slowly turned his head towards the figure to get a peek of him from the corner of his eye. A memory of a portrait hit him, and he turned all the way to see it was L himself; it was his hero.

The boy froze, his eyes widened. The dark brown, lifeless eyes that seemed to express nothing but knowledge and insecurity suddenly revealed a strange love. The boy raised his finger, as if wanting to touch L to see if he was real, only to shy away and use the finger to curl a strand of his white hair. He bit his lower lip.

"What is your name?" L asked.

The boy remained silent, before he spoke gently "Near…My name is Near, L…I'm so glad to finally meet you."

"You don't seem glad."

"I never seem anything, really…emotions only get in the way of things."

L continued to smile. The boy was a walking case indeed, L wanted to know so much…the boy, Near, had a lot of potential. L nodded "I agree, then again it's not a big deal to feel a little human once in awhile." Near took those words to heart, and he smiled for the first time in a very long time.

"I see you have met Near."

Roger's voice echoed, and Near turned right around and started to play the piano again. Watari and Roger walked up to L, who was hunched over Near and watching the boy play the keys in a swift and skilled motion. Roger continued "He's number one to take your place, L. He's very skilled at everything he does, and like you when you were here, he seems to avoid other people." Watari nodded, and he noticed L's interest as he watched the pale boy play. L nodded also, before looking at Roger with his tired eyes "Can I stay here for awhile?" Watari smiled, and Roger laughed gently "Of course! We have two rooms that aren't being occupied-"

Near hit a bad note and the sound echoed.

The three adults looked to him, and Near pretended it never happened. He started again.

Watari and Roger lead the way, and though L stood still and watched the boy for a moment, he soon followed right behind and they were out of sight.

Near stopped playing and sighed. He wondered why he was so bothered by the famous L sleeping in one of their rooms…he even told L that emotions only got in the way of things. L's words echoed through his mind though. "It is not a big deal to feel human once in awhile…" Near repeated under his breath. Maybe his emotions were showing… did he miss Matt and Mello?

___________________________________________________________________________

He was the detective that never sleeps. At least, those were the rumors about L in the Wammy Orphanage.

Near couldn't sleep, knowing that someone he had looked up to practically all his life was in the same place as him. Near's bedroom was neat and tidy, the only thing dirty about his room were all the toys and games of his shoved in his closet. Besides that, he was a clean teen. Near wanted to go see L, he probably was awake doing something, maybe playing the piano?

Near slowly stepped out of his bedroom, a puzzle board in hand, and he quietly shut the door behind him. He walked next door and listened through the wooden door for any movement or noise at all, and heard nothing. That was probably where Watari was sleeping. Near walked again to Mello's room and saw a small light from the bottom of the door seeping out. He stared for a moment, holding in his breath the whole time. He was a bit overwhelmed, the feelings were surging through him, he had held them all in for so long…it was hard to understand which was which now that they were appearing all at the same time. Near let out a light breath as he nodded to himself and knocked gently at the door.

"Come in."

It was L.

Near bit his lower lip hard, and he lifted his free hand up to his hair and started to wrap a lock around his finger, he then lowered the hand to the doorknob and turned it slowly, opening it until it cracked and he peeked inside with his curious brown eyes. He saw a city. L was stacking Mello's old books all over the place; it was as if there was a city in the room. But it wasn't L building a city for fun; he was reading all of his books. L had finished all of the books so quickly, he really was the greatest.

Near soon opened the door and stepped inside.

"Please shut the door behind you."

Near did as he was told.

"What are you doing, L?" The pale boy slowly maneuvered around and through the books before spotting L at the center. From the looks of the bed, the man didn't even try to sleep, neither did he lay himself on the bed. It was untouched, dusty from the years going by without anyone tending or caring for it.

Near stood still.

"I'm reading, can't you tell?" L smiled and looked up from his book. It was meant to be a joke, but Near appeared unfazed. L lowered his gaze back to the book. He was at the last chapter, and it was a story about how he, himself…L, was on a case with a woman known as Naomi Misora. He was surprised that someone knew about the case…it was meant to be top secret except for the fact that he told the story a long time ago, the first time he visited the Wammy House. The children here were a lot younger then, and he didn't even think that the pale boy beside him was there at the time.

Near lowered his head and tried to look at the cover, seeing that Mello's name was all over it. He lifted his head back up "I think that book is Mello's journal…"

L paused and looked at Near, Near was forced to look away. L made a nervous laugh before he shut the book and placed it slowly and carefully on a new pile that was forming "That's my fault for not reading the title's before diving in."

Near remained still, now using both his arms to hold up his puzzle.

L then used his hand to wave it up and downward, as if he was playing basketball. Did L play that sport? He didn't appear to be the sporty type.

"Sit." L demanded, and Near did.

Near sat himself next to L and placed the puzzle in front of him. He then took out all the pieces and began to place them back in again. The two were silent for a long time, and they remained like this until around one or two in the morning. L was soon finished with the remainders of the books in the room, and Near was again taking out the pieces to put them back in again. This time, L joined him.

"So, you don't have any friends here?"

"No…" Near replied gently. He placed a puzzle piece into the board, and L did the same, then Near, then L; they were each taking turns to put in a piece. "Friendships only get in the way of what is important..."

"But what IS important…Near?"

The question stumped Near; he never thought anyone would ask…but Near already had a comeback "Knowledge, intelligence, information…knowing is what is important, you can't focus with people running around."

"This room belonged to your friend, Mello."

"He's not my friend, he's my rival."

"The only one who could be labeled as such, because he was just as smart as you?"

"He was only competition; he only made the battle interesting."

"A battle really? Or was it something more…?"

Near was tired of defending himself…he picked up a puzzle piece, but didn't know where to put it. His mind was unfocused, he was unsure now where to place it down "Mello left because he could never beat me in the rankings, ever since I got here he didn't like me…and then when he left, his friend Matt left as well…and now there isn't much to do but…" He didn't even know if there was anything to do.

L nodded as he took Near's hand and lead him to the last remaining spot that needed a piece inserted. Near placed the piece in the spot, and L smiled "Learning to accept one another's differences is another way of gaining knowledge, you may think you're on your way to learning everything…but with that determination and motivation of yours, you may not be." L looked at Near and sighed "Near, if you ever get a chance to see Mello again, maybe you should try and team with him, in a way, join him. Two wrongs don't make a right, but if you both try your best to understand one another…two rights can make a left."

L smirked "As in…make a new path towards a thing called destiny."

Near stared into the dark grey orbs…they were full of all. They held the universe, or what felt like the universe to Near. Knowledge, power, information, there were emotions, it was hard to tell, but he could see happiness within the male's eyes. L was right, as always, L knew best…Near wanted to see Mello and try to get along, but how could he if he was so used to his old ways? Including that fact that if he ever saw Mello again, the male wouldn't want to befriend him anyway…it was going to be tough.

Near slowly took his puzzle and got to his feet, he bowed politely "Thank you, L." He turned and maneuvered again through the books and reached the door. L stood to his feet and lifted a pile in his arms "Near, do get some rest…I would like to hang out with you later."

Near smiled widely as he made no response, and he opened the door before him and shut it behind.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Day two of the plan, Mello's L senses were tingling.

He was practicing his guitar, his music was great, and he was playing on the streets. Though people sometimes threw him money as if he was homeless, he took the cash happily…he felt positive he would blow Near away when he went to visit…he was happy, he was carefree, no worries, and he had money to flaunt when he got there. Of course he wouldn't explain how he had gotten the money, but he had something to show off if the guitar didn't work, but there was a 99.9 % chance that it would.

When Mello had finished, he heard a gentle applause from the people that had been watching and listening, and he graciously bowed before he walked off towards the apartment. When he got home, Matt wasn't there, probably at work. Matt mentioned that he was trying to earn extra money to buy a bass guitar, what was his motivation? Mello wasn't sure, but he was interested with the idea of Mello and Matt maybe tagging up and becoming famous rock stars. It probably wouldn't happen, but there's no law against imagination.

Mello began to play as he walked around the apartment. As if he was on stage, he ran from one room to another, performing tricks with the instrument while he was playing every note. He smiled widely as he continued to rock out, and he paid no attention when he heard movement behind him. Mello jumped over the loveseat and landed onto a cushion, soon bouncing off and hitting the floor. That made everything stop, and Mello slowly lifted himself up, blowing some blonde hair out of his face. He turned and saw Matt standing there, a bass in hand, and he was just shocked. The green goggles that protected his eyes were around his neck, and his mouth slowly fell.

Mello's face turned pink.

"Maybe we should just practice now…?" Matt broke the silence, and Mello was grateful for it. "Yeah, let's do that." He slowly sat himself on the couch and watched Matt as the male joined him and sat beside him. Mello strummed, and Matt did the same. His guitar was a lot deeper than Mello's, but that was fine, that was what the bass was about. Background…just like Matt. Mello told him to listen and repeat, and Matt nodded.

Mello played 'Mary Had A Little Lamb' with the guitar, and then he stopped at the end and smiled to Matt. Matt easily did the song, but as the melody's got more complicated, Matt started to miss notes, and then he sighed when it was already dark and time to rest for tomorrow. Tomorrow they would visit.

"Cheer up." Mello said as he set his guitar in its case, the case was black leather, but it was covered in a variety of stickers, though most were the color red and appeared to be demons; he had one specific white sticker that was an angel. "We can practice while we're going there, and when we get there before we enter." "Says the man who is already good at the shit." Matt grumbles as he puts his bass away. Mello was proud that Matt actually worked hard to get something useful besides a videogame. It showed that Matt was determined after all, if he was interested in something, at least. Mello smiled at him as Matt started to slip out of his vest and shirt "I was second at the Wammy House…" Matt nodded in agreement, soon getting out of his pants and remaining in his boxers. He sat himself on his bed and looked over at Mello. He wondered why the man wasn't changing yet, but he wasn't going to ask "I was third, and though it meant nothing to Mr. Second and Mr. First, it was still a good ranking, being beneath you is great…"

Mello stared, and Matt gasped "N-N-Not in that way, but yeah…you know what I mean!"

Mello smirked, and he stood to his feet, struggling as usual to get out of his leather clothes. Matt watched, scanning his body up and down with his eyes "I'm decent, I can handle myself fine, I know I can do this…eventually." "Yeah," Mello agreed as he was now struggling for the last clothing to get off, his pants "It's called determination, I didn't know you had it until you actually bought the thing today, way to go." He soon forced the pants off, but his boxers flew off with him. Mello gasped, his limp member revealing itself. Matt stared, he didn't even try to act as if he didn't notice it, but Mello didn't pay attention. "Whoops." Mello said softly, slowly lowering himself and sliding his boxers back up "Anyways, congrats, and besides it's only been a day…practice makes perfect and you can't honestly expect to learn it all by tomorrow."

"Yeah." Mello said, slipping his hands on his lap, then he slowly got on the floor and looked underneath his couch "I'm gonna use the bathroom."

"Have fun." Mello rolled his eyes as he spotted Matt's chick magazine, and he slowly got himself in his bed and closed his eyes. He faced the wall, he couldn't stand watching Matt enter and leave over and over again.

Matt slowly walked out with the magazine; he walked across the hall and entered the small bathroom. He then shut the door behind him and locked it, before he let his boxers fall down to his ankles and he flipped the magazine open to a bookmarked page of a girl with short blonde hair.

He masturbated, he came, and when he walked into the doorway, he spotted Mello and left to use the restroom again.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Pass the pancakes, please…"

"Get them yourself."

"Roger! K is being a meanie, again!"

"No I'm not! R, tell S that she's lying!"

"You're lying, S…"

"See?"

Roger sighed, and he made a nervous laugh towards Watari and L "The usual day of breakfast…" Watari made a small smile, and L nodded his head. He looked down at his plate; he had requested strawberry jam and a slice of cake. He was given toast and strawberry jam. As usual, Roger wasn't giving him what he wanted.

L lifted his head and pouted at Roger, before he slowly took the jar and opened it up, digging his fingers into it and cupping out some of the deep red substance. As L continued to stare, it sort of looked like blood, but that didn't stop him from eating it. He continued to clean and lick his fingers. He looked up from his jar and noticed Near sitting across from him. The table was long, that was the typical dining room table, and Roger sat at the end, and Near sat beside him around the corner. L and Watari sat at the other corner beside Roger. L noticed that Near wasn't touching his food.

The pale boy was staring down at his plate of eggs, bacon, ham, sausage, and also had a side of toast and butter. The boy wasn't eating a thing.

"Why aren't you eating, Near?" L asked gently.

Near looked up from his plate to L, and then he lowered his head again and shook it slowly "I'm not hungry." "He doesn't eat too much in the morning." Roger said softly to L and Watari "Actually, it's mostly during the group meals, breakfast, lunch, and dinner, that he doesn't eat a single thing. He mainly eats snack portions later in the day." "That's not healthy." Watari commented, and L nodded a bit. He had nothing to say, L never ate full meals. He only ate sweets most of the time. L scooped some more jam in his hand and slurped it off, then he asked for some tea and Watari got up from his chair to get it. L adjusted himself in his seat, his feet were sliding off the edge of the chair, and the chairs were very small since there weren't many large people. The teachers didn't seem to eat with the children, they went out or something. L lifted himself out his seat, and he climbed back into the chair to get more comfortable.

"Do you want some chocolate, Near?" L asked.

Near shook his head "I don't like sweets…"

L was surprised. He saw everything of him within Near, until the boy said he disliked sweets. He was betrayed.

Breakfast was soon over; L had two empty jars in front of him and five empty tea cups. All the plates and items on the table were empty and being picked up, the only plate that was full was Near's. L, Watari, and Roger were standing around near the table, and Near was already gone; probably into the common room to play with his toys.

"I like Near." L said with a smile. He looked at Watari, and Watari nodded. Roger smiled "That's good to hear, a few like him only for his intelligence, but not many like him for his personality…he's not very helpful with other children here so he's a bit distant than most. It's nice to know someone likes him." L nodded, and then Roger added "You know…he used to have two little friends three years ago…"

L made a curious smile "Really?"

"Yes," Roger nodded and the three began to walk out of the dining room and headed for the common room "Their names were Matt and Mello, and they were the first to talk to him when he came over to the orphanage. Near excelled very quickly and was number one, while Mello was lowered to second and Matt third. Mello and Near became what would be called rivals." The three reached the common room doorway, and a few children ran up to L and asked for autographs on their books. L quickly just wrote down his alphabet letter before he listened to Roger again.

"Mello was so aggravated, he just gave up after awhile and left…then a year later Matt left as well…and Near was a bit different since then."

L asked "Was he always this quiet then, too?"

"No, well…he was still a bit quiet, but at least when around them he had a reason to talk."

Roger soon walked off, and Watari right behind him. L looked into the common room and watched Near in the far corner of the room playing with the puzzle they had played with last night. L slowly walked into the room and moved around children as they ran and set things down. He then sat himself next to Near and looked down at the puzzle. He never noticed the L in the corner of the puzzle, it was an all white puzzle, and when it was finished there was an L at the corner, as if one had finally reached the goal of the Wammy House.

"You miss Mello and Matt, don't you, Near?"

Near had nothing to hide from L, it was everyone else that he wasn't interested in. L was his savior.

Near nodded.

L nodded as well "I'm sure you'll see them again."

Near nodded.

L slowly got back to his feet and sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets "Would you like to take a walk with me, Near?"

Near got to his feet and lifted a finger to his hair, twirling a strand. L slowly took his hand from his pocket and took a hold of Near's free hand. Near blushed a bit and let his eyes look away, before the two walked out of the common room and were heading for the main lobby.

As soon as they stepped into the entrance room, the double doors opened. L and Near looked up to see who it was, and a blonde haired male in all black leather with a guitar held his arms up and yelled "Surprise! Your favorites are back, Roger!"

The blonde paused, and he stared in front of him at…a hero.

A red head came from behind the blonde and peeked, seeing the hero as well. Then he also noticed Near. He hadn't changed at all. "Hey, Near…" he said gently with a small wave and a laugh. Near lowered his head "Hello Matt…Mello." He let his eyes gaze towards his feet; that were bare and as pale as his face. L smiled "Mello, Matt, nice to see you two again…remember me? I visited a long time ag-"

"L!" Mello yelled happily and ran up to him. He made a proud smile "Of course I remember you!" He was speechless; he started to ramble and mumble to himself, not knowing what to say. Matt made a nervous laugh "Y-Yeah, what brings you here again, L?"

L looked down at Near, who wasn't even looking at them, then L looked up at the blue and green eyes of the others.

"I think…destiny does."


	7. Complicated

_So yeah, took me a lot of work and I had to get through a lot of procrastination...but I finally made it. This will be all for a LONG time..._

_I hope anyone who's reading this enjoys it, and please read and review, I'd like to know if ANYONE is enjoying this...lol. So yeah, I'm off to write other stories._

ENJOY!

**BTW: Do not own any characters of DEATH NOTO, only the one's I made up in the story such as old ladies, and such...**

**Character Update: I don't know how the crap I'm adding Ryuk in all this, so Ryuk is out... :( sorry peoples.**

_NOW Enjoy :D_

**Death Note: The Band**

**((Included with drama like most shows…))**

**MisaxLight**

**LxLight**

**MelloxMatt**

**MelloxNear**

**MattxNear**

**BeyondxL**

**BeyondxMello**

**BeyondxMatt**

**BeyondxNear**

**Chapter Seven: Complicated**

Light wondered why he wasn't interested in females.

He walked down the crowded streets of Japan on his way to his work, he was a police officer, like his father, and they both worked side by side on everything.

Light wore a navy blue suit with a white undershirt and a light blue tie. He enjoyed wearing fancy colors and suits, whether in or out of work. He had short light brown hair, and light brown eyes to match. He looked charming and there was something about him that made women fall at his feet and men get jealous from his appearance. For some reason, though…he was never interested in going out with any female.

Some women that asked him out and were rejected would wonder if he was gay. One woman that worked with him and asked him out once decided to gather up the courage to go up to him and ask personally. She asked if he was homosexual, and he simply stated that he wasn't interested in either sex at the time being…was that an excuse to get rid of her?

Or was it the truth?

Light wondered why he wasn't interested in females…

He thought this over as he headed to work, and when he got there, he was greeted by his father. The older man was wearing his rectangular glasses and had streaks of gray in his black hair. The old man smiled "Hey there, Light." "Good morning, Mr. Yagami." Light said with a smile as well. The two shook hands, and then they both walked deeper into the building where they soon ended up in a room full of many boxed offices. The two were soon greeted by a young male, a little older than Light but not as old as Mr. Yagami "Hello Soichiro, Sir." He then bowed to his son "Light, Sir."

"Hey, Matsuda." Light said with his smile still on his face. Matsuda had short black hair and was wearing a light grey suit with a light brown tie. He continued to smile back and forth towards the both of them, before he looked back at Light "Some flowers and candy came in for you, Light. I put them on your desk…"

Light's smile faded, and he made a small sigh and walked off to claim the items. Soichiro Yagami looked at Matsuda, and the younger male shrugged his shoulders and laughed "I know the orders were to not accept gifts, but she's the famous Misa Misa! Everyone loves her!" Soichiro shook his head "We all know that, but obviously she's getting way out of hand. Famous or not, she needs to calm herself down when dealing with my son. His main focus right now is working with the Police and nothing else, and I know my son more than anyone. He's not interested in dating or anything like that-"

"Do you think that if I give her what she wants she'll leave me alone?"

The two turned and saw Light with an armful. In his right hand he held a bundle of various types of flowers, and in his left arm he held a large present like wrapped box, obviously the chocolates. Soichiro smirked, and he covered his mouth. Matsuda looked at Light with a smile as well "Maybe…but I doubt she'd stop sending you the gifts."

"I know she's thankful…but the case was long ago," Light said with a sigh "I wish she'd just stop."

"Then tell her."

"I TRY, Dad! She's not listening…at awwwllll."

He groaned on the last bit, and he shoved the chocolate box towards Matsuda's chest. The young man gasped as he grabbed the item, and then Light held the flowers to Soichiro "Mr. Yagami, please place these in a nice vase. Anywhere around here would do…I have a report to finish typing." With that said Light walked off to his own little office. Soichiro and Matsuda stood there with the gifts they were given, and then they soon separated to do their own duties.

So Light was a 'serious business' man, who seemed to have no time for gifts from females, especially the one's that adored him.

Then again, this female personally had an attachment issue, since Light had avenged her family; this female considered Light to be a God to her, a Savior, a Hero…and she would never forget who he was in her eyes.

Misa was just that type of a girl.

_______________________________________

She started her day like she had always started her day…

She rose from her king sized bed; it was directly in the center of her room. Her room had a gothic theme; though it wasn't always her favorite type of look. Misa Amane went Goth the day she decided to devote her entire life to one person. Light Yagami was that special someone she knew she would be loyal to until the very end of time and her own life's existence. There was no God to her, the day her family was slaughtered was the day God obviously disappeared from her life and didn't care.

But the Gothic rituals of the living dead were always there.

There was dark red velvet all over her room, as well as black satin and lace. She had upside down crosses, candle wicks hanging from the walls, skulls and cute little dark dolls and stuffed toys. She collected it all. She had a large bookcase full of magic, spells, Wicca and the forbidden arts. Most of the pages she read were not based on raising the dead, worshipping the devil, nor was it about any true dark elements based on her life and what surrounded it. Misa was only about Light from now on, the saved and bookmarked pages were about love spells and castings.

Though, none of them seemed to work, she knew they would eventually.

So continuing on.

Misa started her day like she had always started her day. She rose from her king sized bed within her large room and walked until she reached her master bathroom at the corner of the room. The floor was tiled in white to match the walls, and a large jet bathtub rested at the corner of the restroom. Everything was a clean white; she had a maid to do the cleaning for her.

Misa took a shower; the shower was made of white marble and came with a marble bench for when she got lazy. Misa sat there naked, the water poured over her as well as over her 'bed head' hair. This caused her blonde hair to soon slip down and fall around her; to reveal her true and natural straightened hair as it slicked down.

Misa wondered about Light, what he was doing at the moment. She wondered if he got the presents she sent him…if not she would hurry to order again. She planned on driving into town to visit him anyway.

She got out the shower and walked over to the mirror above the sink. Misa took a comb and worked on her hair as she used a free hand to dry herself off and wrap a towel around her body. As she continued to work on her hair, her maid came in and started to tidy up. The woman wore a typical maid uniform; A black and white dress that came with an apron and a headdress. Misa ignored her as she continued to work on her hair; she finally got the knots out and began to fix her hair into two pigtails. When she got that finished, she spoke happily.

"Good Morning!" She sang as she passed the maid and entered into her room.

The maid bowed as she watched Misa, then followed her "Good afternoon, Misa Misa."

Misa took out a black and red gothic Lolita outfit from her walk-in closet, as well as a pair of black baby-doll shoes and a few red bows for her hair. She took out a long pair of black and red striped socks and then returned to her bed where she set them all out. She smiled at them in approval, before she began to change.

"I made lunch for you, Misa Misa." The maid explained as she stood at the doorway of the bedroom with her head bowed and her hands folded in front of her together.

Misa looked up from her bed and blinked "So I slept in?"

"No," the maid said softly. Misa let out a sigh of relief, then she let the towel fall to her feet as she began to search her closet for a bra and some panties. The maid followed so that she could continue to speak and so that she could help her "Remember, you came from a small morning meeting about your new line of fragrance. You returned home and before I could say anything you simply wandered to your room, changed, and went to rest."

The maid found a pair and handed them to her, and Misa smiled as she ran back to her bedroom to finally change "Oh, now I remember…" Misa always had a problem remembering things that didn't seem important to her. The maid started to organize and clean the bedroom as Misa slipped into her panties, then snapped her bra on "Which reminds me, anything else I need to do today?"

The maid stood there and thought as Misa continued to slip into her dress. The young model slid into the puffy sleeves, and then she got her socks on and started to slide into her shoes. The maid then spoke in, what could have been considered, a very mother-like voice "You do have a photo shoot in two hours, and directly after that you have another meeting to discuss your new line of perfume. After that you have an hour until you go to a meeting about…some…new TV series?"

Misa groaned as she listened to everything she had to do. She was always busy like this; her life had always been this way even when she was a little kid. But now it seemed to actually take its toll on her. She didn't know what to do…then again when she was with Light she would cancel. No matter what, Light was always more important than anything in the world.

"Well, since I have time on my hands, I'm going to hang out with Liiigghhhhttt…." Misa sang his name as she tip-toed and danced into the bathroom where she started to apply bright red lipstick on. She puckered and kissed towards her reflection, and then she put the lipstick down and started to work on her eye-liner and mascara.

The maid shrugged her shoulders and fixed the bed before she wandered out. Misa was done and smiled at her reflection, before she yelled out "I won't need any lunch, Violet! I'm gonna go out to eat!"

The maid, Violet, peeked into the room and nodded "Alright," Before she disappeared again to do other things throughout the house. Misa smiled as she marched out the room, and soon out the door. She saw her black limousine already outside right in the front waiting for her, and she ran up to the chauffer and asked "Take me to the police station, please? In town?" She didn't wait for an answer; she went into the back of the car and sat herself inside before shutting the door behind her. The man in the driver's seat nodded, and he smiled as he drove off.

"Is it to visit this 'Light Yagami' man, again?"

Misa smiled at him and looked out the window as he drove her over to the gates of her home. She turned her head to watch as her large mansion home soon disappeared behind the jail like gates of gold and soon the house got smaller as they continued to drive away. Misa sat herself back down and shrugged "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't…"

The man laughed and shook his head, not saying another word.

He drove until he reached the police station, and immediately crowds began to form. They were crowds of curious people wondering who the person was inside of the limousine, and why they were outside of the police station. The people who usually passed by the police station at this time already new who it was, but that didn't mean they would walk away without an autograph or a picture.

Misa stepped out of the limo with a bright smile, and she waved as everyone tried to get to her. Her driver soon stepped out of the car and walked around so that he could help her get inside of the station. She managed to get inside, and as soon as she stepped through he doors, Light stared right at her from the doorway to the office area.

Light's stare was a bit, out of it. His eyes seemed lifeless, as if he wasn't happy to see what he was seeing.

Misa's eyes were filled with life, love, and happiness. She smiled happily and a blush spread across her face "Light! How are you? I came to visit!" She skipped over to him and the driver followed. Light looked around nervously as other people peeked at the two, and Misa soon hugged him tightly around his neck. Light cleared his throat and returned the favor "Oh, Hey Misa. It's nice to see you again."

She squealed.

He sighed "I'm in the middle of work though, Misa, you can't keep visiting around this time every day…Is there something wrong?"

Misa let go and held a serious expression "Yes, there is!"

Light's eyes widened, showing concern on his face "What's wrong? Is someone in trouble?"

"I'm in trouble, Light!"

"Who is it?"

"ME!"

Light sighed "I know it's YOU, but who is it that's following you or…hurting you or anything?"

Misa made a romantic sigh "Light's so worried about me…" Light soon glared "Misa, I know you…love me and all…but I've got work, and if you aren't here for something important, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Misa's eyes filled with tears; another day, another love spell that didn't work. She'd have to try again when she got home.

Though Light normally couldn't stand to see a young woman cry, he decided Misa would be an exception. He slowly turned around and began to re-enter the office area to get back to work. He had left the area for a reason he couldn't even remember because of her. He growled under his breath, and Misa continued to stand there as she watched her love walk away just like that. Matsuda soon appeared, and he smiled happily when he saw her, only to frown when a tear fell down her cheek.

"M-Misa Misa, are you alright?"

"L-Light hate's me…" Misa said with a sniffle. The chauffer offered her a tissue from his coat pocket, and she took it and blew her nose. Matsuda frowned "N-No, never…Misa Misa. Light is just, well, complicated."

Misa wiped her nose and slowly held the tissue towards her chauffer. The man hesitantly took it and threw it in the trash. "Complicated?" Misa repeated as she sniffled "What do you mean by that?"

"Well…" Matsuda scratched the back of his black hair, nervously trying to think of a reason why Light always was this serious about everything. Light always had females chasing after him, and most of the men in the office were always jealous of him, so why was Light ignoring everyone and only focusing on work? Mr. Yagami, Light's father, was a sort of perfectionist in the office…maybe Light was the same way?

"Well…you see…" Matsuda started. His eyes wandered around, unable to focus on the famous actress, model, and beauty before him "Light is just focused on his job right now, he's probably trying his hardest to be the best at what he does…he's probably going to be like this for awhile. But that doesn't mean he hate's you, Misa Misa….it just means he's so worked up in what he's doing that he doesn't seem to have time for…you know, dating and hanging out."

Misa thought about this for a moment, before she made a small nod and smiled. Her face was still red from the small set of tears, but she continued to smile and nod as the sadness disappeared "Oh, I see…work is always important."

She paused, and then laughed heroically "I shall begin to make lunches for him!"

She turned around and waved to Matsuda "See ya around!" Matsuda waved back as the girl walked out of the building with the chauffer right behind. Matsuda sighed, and Mr. Yagami soon appeared and walked beside Matsuda as the two entered the office area again "What was that about?" The older man asked. The younger of the two shrugged his shoulders "I calmed her down, at least she won't be sending Light so many gifts anymore."

"What did you tell her?"

"That Light is just complicated and is focused on work…so now she plans on bringing bento boxes probably around lunch time, or later…ish."

Mr. Yagami laughed, and he shook his head with a small smile "Love, I remember how me and my wife were back in the days."

Matsuda smirked, before they both reached Light's office.

Light didn't look up from his computer as he continued to type away at the keyboard, then he slowly stopped to save whatever he was working on before he turned his head slightly "Yes?"

Matsuda smiled "Good news, Misa Misa won't be sending you so much stuff anymore!" Light made a small sigh of relief, then he winced "What's the bad news?"

"Bento's for the rest of your life!"

Light groaned, and then he pouted "Daaaaaaaad…"

Soichiro laughed and shook his head "I can't help you there, son, you've always had problems with women and this is just another one of those ordeals. I'm sure you can figure out a way for you two to either get along or get on with your lives."

Mr. Yagami bowed his head respectfully before he turned and walked away. Matsuda decided to hang around "Light, Sir, you've been working here for a long time, and you haven't taken any vacation time or breaks or anything like that, besides the times you decide to get a drink of water or order lunch. You should find another hobby besides work."

Light looked at him curiously "Work is a hobby?"

Matsuda smirked "For you maybe…and Mr. Yagami." Light smiled, and then he shrugged "Yeah, I guess you could be right."

"Isn't there something you've always wanted to do?"

Light looked back towards the computer screen, and he thought about it; something that he had always wanted to do. Music was something amazing to him; Light enjoyed all types of music: from rock, to metal, to classical and J-Pop. He used to take piano lessons when he was a kid, and he remembered sometimes he would sing to himself in the shower during those younger days, maybe he could do something with those talents of his?

"I guess…playing music is kind of fun. I could try…" Light said in a small nervous voice. He wasn't sure if taking a break from work would be such a good idea, especially with him being so close to getting what he thought was a promotion. Then again, his boss was his Dad, so it might not be such a bad idea after all.

Matsuda smiled "Great! So you could maybe take a week or a month off to just, you know, play music or something while you're on vacation."

Light nodded quietly.

Matsuda turned around "Well, you should talk to your dad about it; I have to get back to filing some reports." Matsuda slowly walked away as he began to mutter to himself something. Light watched as the man soon turned and disappeared in an office, and then Light looked back at his computer screen. He began to type away at the keyboard until he finished a page report on a recent case. For some reason, Japan was being overpopulated by gas station burglars; and all they ever seemed to take was merchandise. It was something that everyone in the station thought was silly and un-important, but Light wondered if there was a deeper meaning to it. Then again, Light always thought about the deeper meanings to everything.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair as the page printed out, then he took it and headed over to the main office; that was where his dad sat and worked.

He opened Soichiro's door, and the older man smiled at him from his computer "Light, finished that report?"

"Of course."

Light walked up to the large desk and placed the paper on top of another pile that formed, and Soichiro smiled "Thank you."

"Dad?" Light bit his lower lip "I was wondering, maybe I should take a break?"

Soichiro stopped his work, and he slowly looked up from his computer screen into his son's eyes. Light Yagami, the work-a-holic, is asking for a day off? "Surprise…" Soichiro made a nervous laugh "What brought this up so suddenly?"

Would Light dare bring Matsuda into the conversation? No, for his father wouldn't believe it and it wouldn't help him at all. Matsuda was silly like that, if Light told Soichiro that Matsuda thought of the idea, Light wouldn't ever get what he wanted…ever.

"It wasn't just now, Dad." Light said gently "I've been…thinking about it for awhile, my head is hurting and all these papers and books; I think I just need a time out for awhile. Do you think I can get that, Dad? A break? Maybe a month or two off?"

"Light, I was hoping you'd be able to last awhile longer-"

"I know, Dad…but it'd be nice to have this chance to just, you know, get some time to myself. Maybe even find a way to deal with Misa Amane while I'm off."

Soichiro smiled. He didn't want a break just to turn lazy, he wanted a break to deal with issues in his life. That showed maturity and courage, that was definitely his son. "Alright, Light. You'll get three months." With that said, Soichiro opened a new file on his computer and started to type away, and Light made a wide smile in return. Soichiro then looked up "I expect to see you again; you better mark your calendar, boy."

Light bowed his head plenty of times, and soon he was leaving the office and returning to his own. He got into his little box and started to pack the things he would take with him when he got back to his apartment. It was a little apartment, it only had the things he needed…bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, and living room. He saved enough money to buy his own house; but he didn't feel ready to move away. The only houses being sold were around another city, he didn't think he was ready to leave his family and job yet.

Mr. Aizawa, another member of the police, was walking by next to Matsuda as they chatted away. The two of them slowed to a stop when they saw Light packing his things, and Matsuda gasped "I'm so sorry Light! I didn't know your dad would think of firing you!"

Mr. Aizawa looked at Matsuda with a shocked expression, and Light shook his head as he lifted his box in his arms "No, I've got a vacation for three months. So I'm going to do the best to clear my head…"

Matsuda smiled, and Aizawa nodded "Good luck, Light. I know you really needed this break of yours. You deserve it." Light bowed, and soon he turned and walked away out of the office area and soon out of the station. Today was the day he would start anew. He wasn't going to be worked up over anything, he would try his best to live a drama and issue free life for the next three months. He was going to buy a keyboard and practice his singing and simply relax.

_________________________________________________

_Why did life have to be so complicated…?_

"Excuse me miss…" The hunched male made a fake smile as the old woman turned and looked at him "Maybe I can help you across the street?"

_The clock was ticking…_

"Oh, certainly…thank you." The old woman curved her lips into a weak smile.

_Twenty more seconds, it was her destiny…_

The man with the hunched back and the dark circles around his eyes, as if he had done nothing but stay awake for the hell of it. He slowly took hold of the old woman's hand as he counted down from twenty in the back of his head. She took a step onto the street with him, and the two made it to the middle of the street when…

"One…Zero…" He whispered. The woman looked up "I beg your pard-"

The vehicle seemed to appear out of no where. Though both bodies, the old woman's and the young man's, flew up into the air and landed on the ground violently…only one of them had a large amount of blood seeping out of their head and lips.

_The man was the one who survived…_

_He was counting the seconds to her death…_

_Isn't he doing a favor for them if he helps them reach their death?_

This man, known as BB in the orphanage…or even Beyond Birthday…has the strange gift of the Shinigami. He does not come with a Death Note notebook, he does not come with instructions for any human…he is human. He is just special.

Unfortunately for the Wammy house, he was never special enough.

_Did L remember him?_

Beyond slowly lifted his head, he was still on the street, his legs turned in towards each other, right next to his shoulder was a puddle of blood and an old woman, her eyes open wide and mouth agape. Beyond made a wide smile, revealing red stained teeth, and soon a medic came over in a hurry as a few others lifted up the old woman's body and carried it away to a vehicle.

"I'm fine…I think." Beyond said softly as he struggled to his feet. His legs hurt a bit, but he would be fine…the pain was quite pleasurable. Watching that woman fly like a bird and land like a rock made his day as well.

The medic insisted on taking him to the hospital, before long he was put into the ambulance right beside the dead lady. The medics continued to shock her, tend to her, do all of these things to make her live. Beyond was the only one who saw her life clock flashing red zero's countless times over her head.

When they got to the hospital, even Beyond couldn't make himself look real. He never could look real, for he was always playing pretend…pretend to look and act like someone else, look like the man who destroyed and took away his life.

_Did L have anything that was his life?_

"I was just helping her across the street…"

Beyond said with a frown on his face as he sat in the hospital bed. The doctor nodded as he checked the male's legs, the puppet's legs "Well, we may need to perform surgery to move a few bones and muscles, either that or you're going to have to wear a cast and move around in a wheelchair."

"I'll take the surgery, tonight if you can?"

"It will be expensive, working on both legs in one night."

"I have the money…"

"Well then, alright. I'll bring back some papers for you to sign and you can rest here until the surgery…"

The doctor walked out the hospital room and shut the door behind him, and Beyond stared out the window at the world of numbers and games. He stared into the world of gadgets and death, death and birth, he stared into the world of helping hands. Beyond knew what he was doing, he was helping people die; then again, Beyond only helped the people that needed it…that is, the people whose life spans were almost up in the end anyway.

It wasn't a good deed, but it shouldn't be considered a bad one either.

Beyond made a wide smile; he shook his head slowly "Why did you have to make things so complicated, L…" His smile widened "I hate you."

He pressed a button by the bed, and soon a female voice spoke through a small speaker beside the back wall "May I help you, sir?"

"Can I have a jar of strawberry jam?"


	8. Dear Fans and Readers

Dear Fans and Readers,

Note that this update is posted on all of my stories, so if you have more than one of my stories under update or status watch, you'll just be reading the same thing.

I update my profile every time I get online on , so if you watch it, you'd know what the deal is… my computer crashed, and I sent it to the shop in hopes that it would be saved. I've had that computer with all my writings, fan-fictions, original stories and poetry, even art, on there for many years (maybe 5?)… and the motherboard or video card is too old. My computer has two hard drives so that if anything happened to one, most of the information would still be on the other and safe… but since the entire computer crashed…

So anyway. I'm letting all my fans know that all the stories I was bound to update soon (Especially my most popular; Hetalia and Coraline) and had worked on and saved, are gone. I'd have to re-write, re-plot, and re-think every…single…thing.

I hate doing these things. I read stories and subscribe to the updates and I hate when the authors just post "LOL STATUS UPDATE ON MY LIFE BECAUSE I LIKE FAKING OUT". They make you think you updated the story but you're just reading their crap… but this seems serious to me, and I Know a lot of fans out there are waiting and upset that I'm so slow at writing… I just wanted to let you know it'll be longer now… and even then, if not longer, it might be never.

It doesn't mean to un-subscribe and just delete me. It means that you can either wait in hopes that I DO save up money eventually to recover my date… it means you can help me by PRAYING that when I do save money that the people know what they're doing and can even recover it, it can even mean that you may have to wait forever for me to get back in the zone and remember what I had planned for the next chapters…

In the end, it all leads to one meaning. I'm lost, I have no idea what to do, I'm turning into an emo chick, and I'll either take forever, or let you all know if I give up.

You can always friend me on facebook(I'm on that EVERY DAY LITERALLY), you can friend me on DeviantArt, Sketchfu, and even Youtube. I just wanted to let all my fans know that I care about them and I'm sorry I failed miserably at updating and keeping my stories safe and virus free.

Love,

Uzumaki Ayame…

Alayne Williams

(P.S.: If my computer is fixed, another update will be posted. If my computer has no true chance anymore, another update will be posted. If I'm back in the game, I'll update… please feel free to message me on here, I'll try to stay active here even though I'm really upset for the time being.)


End file.
